Snowflower
by Yuri fanfic only
Summary: (updated) Weiss x Ruby


**Yuri fanfic only**

**Short fanfics**

**RWBY**

**Ruby R. x Weiss S. **

**Yay! I did another xD! Alright it's obvious that I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster teeth/Monty Oum (RIP). Alright to the story! If ya don't like this ship don't read. It's literally that simple. There will also be some Blake x Yang. **

_This story is many years after the battle of haven_

Weiss woke up she smelled raindrops over roses. She decided to turn over when she turned over she saw the fae of the girl she loved. Ruby rose. The girls dark brown hair covering one of her eyes. Weiss put her arms around the girl and brought her closer.

"Oof!"

Weiss bolted up in surprise. A Hazelnut little girl jumped on their bed.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!

The little girl jumped up and down on the bed until both of them woke up.

"Yes, sweetie?" Ruby rubbed her eyes and yawned

"Guess what today is! Guess it! Hehe" the kid smiled

"Hm… what is today?" Ruby asked playfully

Lily puffed up her cheeks. "It's my birthday! Imma be 6 now!"

"Wow! You're so big now lily!" Weiss gently kissed the little girl on her brow

"Well then!" Ruby hopped out of bed pulling weiss with her "Time for a fun filled day!"

"H-hey Ruby hold on!" Weiss stammered

"Let's go mommy" Lily pulled on her adding force

"Okay, okay i'm coming"

Weiss let herself be brought down by the two and started to make breakfast

"What's for Breakfast?" Ruby asked as if she were still a little kid

"Lily's favorite" Weiss answered " Pancakes with whipped cream, eggs, strawberries, and milk"

"Yeah!" Ruby and lily both pumped their fists in the air.

Weiss couldn't help but sigh. _She's much older now but she still acts like a child, what am i gonna do with her._ Weiss smiled and shook her head. _Nothing because she is perfect to me._

"Weeiiiiisssssss! is breakfast ready yet?"

"Yes, Ruby" Weiss rolled her eyes and set down the plates of food

"Yay! Let's eat!"

Before you could say "Happy birthday Lily rose" the food was gone. Weiss stared in shock at her wife and child. Both of their stomachs were bloated and they were patting them.

"You two look like old ma-"

The door burst open " AUNTIE YANG IS IN DA HOUUSSSEEEE!"

Lily ran to the yellow haired woman "auntie yang! You're here! Yaayyy!"

"Or course I am kid" Yang ruffled Lily's hair "I wouldn't miss my little nieces birthday for the world"

"Yang move!" a black haired faunes pushed yang out of the way

"Hi aunt Blake!"

After Sun had walked out on blake and his wedding for another girl blake was heartbroken. Yang along with all the others were there to comfort her. Before blake and yang knew it they fell in love. A few years later when lily was 2 Blake and Yang got married.

"Well! Were we going today?"

"Hmm…" Ruby thought aloud "COOKIES!"

"Yayyyy! Cookies!" Lily cheered

"Ruby no!" Weiss snapped "you just had breakfast, no more sweets until dinner"

"But Weiiissssssss"

"No!" Weiss shook her head "your a horrible example for lily"

"Ookkkaaaayyyy"

Weiss could feel the disappointment coming from ruby and lily. Weiss couldn't stand it

"Lily, you've always wanted a pet right…"

"YEAH!" Lily was bouncing with excitement

_Why did I want to be a mother again? _Weiss shook her head

"Why don't we go to the store and get you a pet?"

"Mommy your the best-"

"But, you have to be responsible for the pet"

"Okay!"

Lily, Weiss, and Ruby headed to the pet shop. Yang and blake had to go because they got a huntress job. Lily's eyes became the size of saucers. There were pets everywhere from fish to dogs. Lily went from pet to pet squealing with joy.

"Ruby I-" Weiss looked for her wife "h-hey Ruby where did you go?"

Ruby had left Weiss's side to look at the pets. Lily and ruby were smiling at each other.

"Ruby-" she shook her head and walked over to the two of them "Well Lily, what pet do you want?"

Lily looked up for the puppy she'd been staring at. Her eyes were filled with stars "that one!"

"That one?" Weiss pointed at a small corgi that was sleeping on his back

"Yeah!"

"You know your aunt Yang and your mother used to have a dog"

"Weiss!" Ruby's eyes were dripping with tears

"I'm sorry darling" Weiss took ruby into an embrace and held her tight. Ruby's silver eyes pierced right through Weiss. Weiss kissed Ruby on the nose and got up. Ruby wiped her tears and smiled.

"Boop!" Ruby tapped Weiss of the nose

"Alright!" Weiss said while blushing "ready to get your dog?"

"Yup!" Lily nodded her head

They walked up to the pet store worker. Lily popped her head up above the counter struggling to stay up. Ruby laughed and picked her up.

"We would like-" Ruby started

"Mommy, mommy, I wanna say it" Lily butted in

"Okay,okay"

"We want that one!" Lily pointed to the puppy

The clerk smiled "good choice!"

In the end, Ruby, Weiss, Lily, and Beacon (the new puppy, named after Beacon, the school), then went home and ate cookie cake. Unfortunately for Weiss, both Lily and Ruby ate the cake to fast so now they had terrible stomach aches

**Hey guys!**

**How was that! My second fanfiction of my life. Kekeke. Anyways i hope you liked it. If you have any questions, comments, or other stuff Pm me!**

**See ya next time,**

**Yuri fanfic only**


End file.
